Rewind (Sequel to Bree slows down)
by Marian9
Summary: Sequel to "Bree slows down". Bree got her new ability, which is time warping. So, she accidentally time warped to the to the time before Leo came into their lives. But Bree kinda messed the past, and made Davenport meet another woman instead of Tasha. So now Adam and Chase never knew Leo or tasha, and Davenport is meeting with another woman, and Bree has to find the solution.


**So, you asked for a sequel, and a sequel is what you get. Ill Be updating every three days, so come to this site on sunday and see the new chapter. Now returning to the story**

**In the lab**

Adam, Bree and Chase were training in the lab, as always. They got so good at it, they didnt need Davenport helping them, but Davenport always forced them to do training, even if they didnt need it. They were training with bow staffs. Adam and Bree were fighting first. They were fighting, Adam trying to beat Bree, and Bree dodging his every move with her super speed. Chase sneezed, so Bree looked at him. While she looked away, Adam hit Bree bow staff so hard with his, it broke into two. Bree looked startled at Adam. Adam grinned as he won the fight.

"Haha, I won." Adam boasted. Bree scowled at Adam.

"Well, there's no way Chase will beat me." Bree said to defend herself, while Chase looked offended.

"Hey!" Chase said

"Okay then, we'll see what you got Chase." Bree got prepared, and got a new bow staff. Adam handed Chase his bow staff.

"3,2,1!" Adam counted down, as the two siblings started fighting each other. Bree super speeded behind Chase, but Chase knew her move, so he activated his force field. Bree returned back in front of Chase. Chase stayed there, already having a plan. Chase was waiting for Bree to come right in front of him. Bree stood there, confused. Finallyy she got impatient, and speeded in front of Chase. Chase smirking, used his levitation (the one in bionic showdown, where he jumped in the sky turning, and kicked Marcus on the lawn) and kicked Bree's bow staff in half. Bree's jaw dropped as Chase landed on the ground.

"You can't use that ability!" Bree complained

"Its training. We have to try our best." Chase said, enjoying the taste of victory. Bree grunted angrily and went upstairs. She sat on the couch, hating the fact that she got beaten by her brothers.

"I wish I could fight the way I do now when we used to do training a year ago. They didnt fight this well against me back then." Bree wished. Then, with a close of her eyes, everything changed. Bree opened her eyes. She didnt feel different, but she was wearing the same uniform that Davenport always made them wear before Leo came along. Bree looked confused.

"Ugh. I hated this so much." Bree said disgusted. Then Davenport entered. Bree happily waved, but Davenport looked angry.

"Bree, go back to the lab. Your not allowed to go out of the lab." Davenport ordered, opening the elevator. Bree entered the elevator, going back down to the lab. When she reached there, she saw Adam and Chase, more younger than before. Chase had that previous hair style, and Adam was a little bit shorter than before.

"You got out of the lab?! How could you do that." Chase was shocked.

"Look, Davenport already freaked out about it, I dont need another person to freak about it." Bree ended the conversation. Then had realized she was during the time before Leo showed up in their lives. Bree knowing how the future will go, decided to enjoy it.

"Hey, how about we train for a bit." Bree suggested. Adam sighed.

"But we do it all the time." Adam frowned.

"Afraid Ill beat you?" Bree challenged. Adam furrowed his eyebrows.

"You did not just say that." Adam accepted the challenge. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Another chance to hurt each other." Chase said. Adam and Bree ignored him. Adam got into his fighting pose.

"No, no. I was thinking we could try with bow staffs." Bree offered, grabbing two bow staffs.

"No no and NO! Mr. Davenport said will practice with him and not try anything with it before he teaches us." Chase warned.

"Okay, Ill tell him it was my idea and give me all the blame." Bree shut Chase up. Chase shrugged.

Bree handed Adam the bow staff. It was the same fight like before, but Bree had a brilliant idea. She knew Chase couldnt control his super senses, and she was going to take advantage. Bree continued dodging as Adam continued hitting. Bree speeded past Chase, who was sitting, and gathered up all the dust, which made Chase gonna sneeze. Bree got behind Adam, and speeded him in front of Chase. Chase super sneezed on Adam, making him concentrate more about the snot on him than the fight. Bree pointed her bow staff at Adam.

"Okay, I give up." Adam forfeited. Bree loved the taste of victory. She threw her bow staff at directly at Davenport desk, and hit some buttons on the laptop. Davenport came downstairs. He went to the laptop. Bree tried to sneak a peek at what Davenport was doing. The top of the monitor was written "Internet dating. Find your perfect match.". Bree knew Davenport would meet Tasha there, so her smile grew.

"Okay guys, I wont be here tonight. Im going outside." Davenport informed

"Wish I knew what that was like." Adam wished

"We just have to wait until we're ready for missions." Chase tried to cheer Adam up.

"Dont worry guys. Someday youll get to go outside. I promise, but only for missions. Now go to your capsules. Good night." Davenport said. Everybody said good night and went to the capsule. Everything seemed perfect, but Bree didnt know this was the beginning of the disaster. When the webpage was opened, Davenport had Tasha's profile opened. But when Bree threw her bow staff, it accidentally pressed some buttons and opened the profile of a woman. Davenport thinking his first date was with her, got the information and was heading to her house.

**Cliff hanger! Im so evil, right? So, give me your opinions, how was the first chapter of the sequel? I thought the topic was great, But I dont care what I think, I want to hear from you guys. So please, review and tell me what you think**


End file.
